Costumes For All
by hmfrongillo
Summary: Its halloween, and Angela has brought costumes for our favorite investigating team! Please R&R. Possible BB and HA fluff. Rated T. Finally finished!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic, so please go easy. Don't go too easy, though. I dunno, do what you want! I will be adding more soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, or any other fictional characters mentioned throughout the story.**

…………………**.………………….………………….………………….………**

'_How disappointing.' _Thought Angela Montenegro as she strolled in to the Medico-Legal lab at the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington, D.C. and looked around.

It was October thirty-first. All Hallows Eve. No one was in costume. Each year since they had been working together, Angela had struggled to persuade her co-workers to dress up and get into the Halloween spirit. So far, she had been unsuccessful, but this year she had come prepared.

Heads turned as she waltzed through the lab and over to where her companions were standing hunched over, staring at a computer screen.

"Wow, Angela, you look _amazing_," proclaimed Jack Hodgins, her beau and the main entomologist, or "bug and slime guy" as they all called him at the lab. He turned away from the computer to take her in.

"You really do, Angela," chimed in Special Agent Seeley Booth, liaison between the FBI and the Jeffersonian.

Forensic anthropologist Dr. Zach Addy, and forensic pathologist Dr. Camille Saroyan stood staring.

She had to admit she knew she looked good. Angela was dressed as bunny, and not the cute, fluffy kind. Her costume consisted of a black one piece strapless leotard that showed off her shapely legs, with a corset top that had pink ties and lace in the front holding it on, and pink fluff at the revealing neckline. She completed her look with a cute pair of bunny ears, a tail, and black stilettos.

"Ange, why are you dressed like that? Aren't you uncomfortable?" asked her best friend and the main forensic anthropologist at the lab, Dr. Temperance Brennan.

"Ughh, it's Halloween, Sweetie. It's a costume." Angela looked around. "I see once again this year that none of you have gotten into the spirit. Luckily, I have a little something for you all." She barely managed to hold back a grin. "Hodgey, Zach, you first!" She said, pulling him away from the group.

"Ok… this ought to be interesting." Said Hodgins. He and Zach looked at the rest of them helplessly as they were whisked away towards the restroom and thrust through the doors, costumes in hand.

………………………………..

While Hodgins and Zach were changing, Angela had gathered everyone outside the restroom doors so they would be ready for the two friends' big unveiling.

"I'm not coming out, I look ridiculous," complained Zach to Angela through the men's room door."

"C'mon, Zach. I don't look any better than you do," stated Hodgins. Then he whispered "_Just do it for Angela!" _and dragged Zach out the door with him.

Booth, Brennan, Angela and Cam had to stifle laughs as Hodgins stumbled out the door, closely followed by Zach.


	2. Chapter 2

**All of you who wanted more, here it is! I stayed up until wayy past when I usually go to bed to write it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, or any other fictional characters mentioned throughout the story.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hodgins and Zach were dresses in spandex, capes, and black masks. Angela had decided to turn the dynamic duo into a well-known superhero and his loyal sidekick.

Booth was the first to break the silence. "If my costume is that cheesy, then I'm outta here." He started to walk away, only to be lured back by Angela's intimidating glare.

"Hey. Man! These are _classics!_ Batman and Robin are the epitome of all superheroes!" Hodgins stood up proud and straight, and Angela couldn't help but wonder if he was trying to make himself seem taller.

Zach, who had been standing in silence, spoke up. "I don't see why _I_ have to be the sidekick."

"Well, anthropologically speaking, Hodgins' muscular build cause him to fit more into the superhero norm than you, Zack..." Brennan trailed off at the sullen look on her former apprentice's face.

"No, no. It's' because I'm cooler. Besides, you're not _manly_ enough to be Batman. Batman's tough!" Stated Hodgins very matter-of-factly.

Zach had his own rebuttal. "Toughness isn't just judged by one's muscular physique, but by their personality and mindset – "

"Face it, dude! I'm Batman, and you're Robin! The _sidekick._ The associate. The helper. That's the way it is! Besides, Angela _obviously_ thinks I'm the better super – "

"Enough, you two! I picked who I picked, and that's that!" Interrupted a very amused Angela. _'Now, who should I have go next…?'_

Booth cast a sideways glance at the two men. Hodgins had an arrogant, triumphant look on his face. For Zach, and immature pout. _'Gee, I always thought Robin was cooler. No _way _I'm telling that to Zach…."_

Booth's thoughts were cut short by the sound of Angela's voice.

"Dr. Saroyan, you're next!"

Looking surprised and then defiant, Cam objected. "Uh-uh. I'm the boss, and _somebody_ has to look professional around here."

"Not today!" Said Angela, shoving a plastic grocery bag into Cam's hands and nudging her towards the ladies room door.

Cam gave in. "Fine but if it's inappropriate," she looked Angela up and down "Then I'm not wearing it."

…………………….

The first thought that entered everyone's mind was how… _appropriate_ Cam's costume actually was. Angela was the only one to say it aloud.

"The evil look suits you, Dr. Saroyan."

For Cam, Angela had chosen a skin tight, red long sleeved, long panted body suit. It had a fake whip hanging from a belt loop, and a pointy tail coming out the back. In her hands Cam carried a very ominous looking plastic pitchfork, and on her head she wore bright red plastic horns. She was the devil.

"I don't get it." A confused Brennan turned to her partner. "What is she supposed to be?"

"The devil, Bones! Didn't you ever watch movies when you were a kid or… or read comics?" asked Booth in disbelief.

"Wha… even if the devil weren't a purely fictional character made up to scare people into following God, I _don't_ think that's what he, or she, would look like." Argued a puzzled Brennan.

"If you don't believe in the devil, then how do you know if it's a he or she? What if it's a shim?" Asked Booth.

"A Shim. Meaning cross between man and women? Those sorts of genetic mutations happen rarely, Booth. That's highly unlikely."

"I'm trying to prove a point, Bones. Could you just…"

Wanting to end the conversation, Brennan turned back to Angela. "Ange, are we done here?"

"Yes, sweetie, we are." Sighed Angela. "Booth, here's your costume. Go change in the men's room. Bren, come with me."

"Hey, whoa! What about Bones?? She doesn't have to dress up? No fair!" complained Booth.

"Oh, don't worry, she'll de dressing up alright," said Angela with an all too familiar glint in her eyes. "Brennan and I are going to her office to get her ready. Booth, go change and meet us back here in ten. The same goes for everyone else. And don't be late!"

…………………..


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first ever fanfic, so please go easy. Heck, it's my first piece of writing that's not for school, period. Don't go too easy, though. I dunno, do what you want! I will be adding more soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, or any other fictional characters mentioned throughout the story.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ange, why can't I just change in the bathroom like everyone else?" asked Brennan as she was being ushered through he office door.

Angela shut the door behind them and closed the blinds. "Because, Sweetie, your outfit requires… special attention, if you will. Frankly, I'm not sure you'd be able to put it on correctly without me being here."

"Why is it special? I refuse to dress up as your twin or something along those lines as a 'bunny.' I don't think I would feel comfortable at…" Brennan trailed off as Angela pulled her costume out of its bag.

Angela stood there with a look on her face that was like the look on the face of a five year old kid when they just got away with stealing a piece of candy from their Halloween stash. She was obviously very pleased with herself.

"But Ange…" started Brennan, picking up the plastic bag and peering inside. "Where's the rest of it?"

…………………………

"What the…?"

Booth stood in the men's room staring at his costume in disbelief. _'She does _not_ expect me to wear this. No way _that's _gonna happen.'_

He stood for a moment longer before he decided to just go for it. _'Everyone else went all out, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I did too.'_

"…Right?" he asked his reflection in the mirror.

Booth undid his belt buckle and started to unbutton his shirt, sighing.

……………………………

Meanwhile Zach, Hodgins, and Cam were standing on one of the metal bridges looking down at the pulled shades and locked door of Brennan's office. They were debating what Angela could possibly have in store for the two partners.

"I think Dr. Brennan should be dressed up as someone… respectable. Like Cleopatra, or some influential Greek Goddess. It would only suit her personality." Stated Zach.

Hodgins cackled. "Dude, if you knew Angela any where near as well as I do, you would realize that there is no _way_ Brennan is gonna be dressed up in anything 'respectable.'"

"I'm more curious about what Angela has given Booth to wear." Said Cam, fiddling with one of the little jack-o-lantern lights that were hung over the railing. "Let's head back down. I think it's been ten minutes."

………………………

Angela had taken full advantage of Brennan's trust in her taste. Her best friend stood before her in full costume attempting to arrange the final touches on her own.

"No, Sweetie. That's not on right."

Angela walked over to Brennan and started making the proper adjustments. "This strap goes down here, And this is tied too _tight_. It's supposed to be looser, more open. That's better."

Brennan gasped as Angela stepped away to admire her work. "Angela, that's much too open! I'm… _exposed_! Though… I _can_ breathe better this way…."

……………………...

Booth picked up his prop and looked himself over in the mirror. "Angela, you owe me _big time_ for this," he growled to the non-existent artist before getting ready to walk out the door. _'Here goes nothing….'_

………………………

Angela poked her head out Brennan's office door and looked over towards the restrooms. Cam, Zach, and Hodgins were standing there and waiting for Brennan and Booth's big unveiling.

"Everyone close your eyes!" called Angela as she led Brennan out the door and towards the others. She called to Booth through the men's room door. "Ready, G-Man?"

"…Yeah," came the muffled response from the very uncovered FBI agent.

'_I am so ready for this,'_ thought Angela. "Come out with your eyes closed, Booth. Bren, cover yours."

Within a few seconds, the whole gang was standing ready with their eyes shut.

"Three… two… one… OPEN!" she cried, not even bothering to mask her excitement.

"Wow." This response had come from everyone simultaneously. Booth, Zach, and Hodgins' eyes were all turned towards a blushing Brennan. She, Cam, and Angela were all gaping at Booth, mouths open.

Booth was dressed as Tarzan, which was a _very_ flattering look for him. Bare chest, arms and legs really showed off that sculpted, two-hours-a-day-at-the-gym body. Rock hard everywhere. In his hand, he held a wooden club.

'_My evil plan is working.' _Thought Angela happily. _'They can't take their wyes off of each other!'_

Angela had chosen a classic but sexy outfit for Brennan. A French maid. She wore a black corset top adorned with white lace and some very thin strings running down the middle holding it all together in the front. There was at least and inch of skin showing through the strings. The skirt had very little material to it. It was black with white lace coming out of the bottom. Fishnets and a matching bonnet and feather duster polished off her look.

No one spoke. Neither Brennan nor Booth could help but be blatantly obvious as they ran their eyes up and down each other's every curve, groove, nook and cranny.

……………………

A/N: There's more to come, I promise. The next chapter is where it'll get good! It's currently being created in my head as we speak.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my first ever fanfic, so please go easy. Heck, it's my first piece of writing that's not for school, period. Don't go too easy, though. I dunno, do what you want! I will be adding more soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, or any other fictional characters mentioned throughout the story.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ready for this next chapter? Me too :P**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Three… two… one… OPEN!" Booth heard Angela yell.

He uncovered his eyes, and he could feel his face burning. Before he could stop himself, the jaw dropped.

'_A French maid. That's perfect!'_

Booth had to silently plead with himself. _'Pull yourself together. C'mon, close your mouth!'_

It was no use. Booth let his eyes roam up and down her curves, taking it all in. _'Damn!' _He was shocked at the thoughts that had just entered his head. _'Why am I thinking about Bones like this?'_

Regardless of his efforts to tear his eyes away from his partner, they were in vain.

Brennan shifted her weight slightly and Booth's gaze fell on the smooth, supple shape of her breasts protruding over the top of her costume. His eyes then began to travel down her torso, taking in the taught abdomen that was currently stuck in the "peek" stage of a game of peek-a-boo. His attention then fell on her attractive and shapley legs.

Booth swallowed hard as he felt the blood that was previously all in his face rush through his body to different, more private area.

Suddenly Booth remembered that he wasn't alone in the room. He glanced around, noticing that Zach and Hodgins' gazes were also fixed on Brennan.

'_But not the way I just was. Still, back off.' _He thought with a twang of jealousy, oblivious to the fact that Cam, Angela and Brennan were all looking his way.

……………………………

"Three… two… one… OPEN!" Brennan heard Angela yell.

Her eyes fell on her partner, and the world around her seemed to evaporate. _'Tarzan. It's perfect. What has Angela gotten him into?'_

Then her eyes involuntarily fell to his torso. _'His muscles are spectacularly developed.'_

For Brennan, this was crossing the line between work and relationship. Still, she couldn't stop herself. She drank in Booth's every detail.

He had one of the most appealing bodies she had ever seen. He had extremely well developed pectorals, abdominals, biceps, triceps, and everything else she could name. Rock hard.

'_Why am I thinking about Booth like this?' _She wondered.

The more and more she looked at the man, the more turned on she was beginning to feel. She had to stop this.

Becoming aware of her surroundings once again, she glanced at her co-workers. Angela and Cam were also gaping at Booth.

'_But not the way I just was.' _She said to herself. Still, she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

……………………………..

Everyone was forced to snap out of it when Brennan began to speak.

"Sh… shouldn't we all get back to work?" She stammered.

"Y…yeah, Bones. Good idea." Booth managed to choke out in agreement. "I'll meet you guys in a second."

Without saying a word, Cam Zach and Brennan walked away. Angela and Hodgins followed a few paces behind them.

…………………………………

"What was I _that_ about?" Wondered Hodgins out loud.

"Am I good, or am I good?" Grinned Angela.

"Oh, you're good, Baby. What we just witnessed was complete and totally _eye-rape._" Noted the very amused bug man.

"The day is young. I have the feeling there's a lot more to come!" Angela laughed.

Hodgins moved on to another topic. "Man, this spandex is riding up on me!"

"You'll get used to it." Smiled Angela.

"Have I mentioned how _hot_ you look today?"

'_He is so adorable.'_ Thought Angela, giving him a peck on the cheek. "The others are waiting for us." She pointed out.

Hodgins looked disappointed. "Fine, but you know I can't resist petting a cute bunny like you for very long." He smirked.

They followed the rest of the squints back to the main part of the lab.

…………………………………..

After watching everyone else walk away, Booth had run back into the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water.

'_No _way_ am I going to be able to last the rest of the day with her looking like that!' _

After gaining back some control of his hormones, Booth reluctantly followed his squints back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my first ever fanfic, so please go easy. Heck, it's my first piece of writing that isn't for school, period. Don't go too easy, though. I dunno, do what you want! I will be adding more soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, or any other fictional characters mentioned throughout the story.**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, guys! I had to write more almost immediately :P**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Dr. Brennan, I think you should take a look at these cut marks on the C3 and C6 vertebrae. I can't seem to find a weapon that matches them."

It had been two hours, and Zach was the only one who had gone immediately back to work. Cam had mumbled something about having a lot of paperwork to do and gone back to her office. Angela, Hodgins, Booth and Brennan were all standing around in a cloud of awkward silence.

"Sure, Zach." Dr Brennan replied, bending over the microscope to get a better look at the remains.

Angela could tell that her friend was glad for a distraction to take her attention off of Booth's appearance.

As Brennan bent over, Angela saw that Booth to try fairly hard to overt his eyes from her exposed cleavage.

'_When will they just admit that they have to hots for each other??' _ She wondered impatiently.

Out of the corner of her eye, Angela could see that Hodgins was constantly picking at his costume.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Jack."

"What?" He asked shortly.

"Stop fidgeting with it. Spandex isn't _that _uncomfortable."

Zach interrupted the quarreling couple. 'Hodgins, she's right. I actually find it quite comfortable. There's no extra baggage that I have to worry will come in contact with and contaminate the remains."

"Just because you enjoy feeling like you have a second skin plastered to your body doesn't mean _I_ have to, _Robin_," snapped Hodgins.

Angela was beginning to get very annoyed. Everyone was so uptight.

'This is Halloween, people. The only day of the year we are allowed to dress up and act like totally different people and get away with it," she started. "That means _you two_," she pointed at Hodgins and Zach. "Can actually pretend you get along and stop bickering."

The two superheroes stood looking defeated.

This was the fun part. "Bren, Booth?"

"Yeah?" replied Booth.

"What, Ange?" asked Brennan.

"You two can act like different people as well, ya know. When you're with all of us… or alone together…." Angela smiled sweetly.

Both partners fell their cheeks turn red. Before either of them could respond, Angel changed the subject, smiling.

"C'mon, all of you. We've been working for hours, let's go and grab some lunch, huh?"

Booth protested. "Angela," he glanced around. "We can't go out in public like this."

Angela gave another world-class eye roll. "Of _course _we can, Booth. It's Halloween! How many times do I have to remind you of that? Or had you really forgotten?"

"Uh, no. I didn't forget. Let's go to the diner then, huh?" said Booth reluctantly. _'I cant I have to go out in public wearing a loincloth.'_

'_I can't believe I have to go out in public in a superhero costume.' _thought Hodgins.

'_I can't believe I get to go out in public in a superhero costume!' _thought an excited Zach.

'_I cant believe I'm about o go out in public looking like this.' _Thought Brennan.

'_I can't believe I have just convinced them all to go out in public like this!' _thought Angela.

On the way out, Angela stopped by Cam's office and convinced her to take an hour or two away from her work to grab a bite to eat.

…………………………………..

When they all got to the dinner, Angela, Zach and Hodgins hopped out of his hot Italian car. Booth, Cam and Brennan all got out of their cars separately.

Booth held the door for everyone. Brennan was last, and Angela turned around just in time to see Booth's eyes fall to his partner's backside. Once again he was forced to take a few deep breaths.

"C'mon, Booth," she said with a smile in her voice. "You're falling behind."

As they entered the diner, Angela was both pleased and amused to see that all of the heads in the room had turned in their direction. She then noticed that that Booth's gaze still hadn't shifted upwards from the position she had seen it in several seconds ago.

Her thoughts were interrupted as all of their heads jerked towards a booth in the corner of the diner at the sound of a very familiar voice.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: In case you hadn't noticed, I'm pretty much the cliffhanger queen :D


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my first ever fanfic, so please go easy. Heck, it's my first piece of writing that's not for school, period. Don't go too easy, though. I dunno, do what you want! I will be adding more soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, or any other fictional characters mentioned throughout the story.**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY!!! I really didn't want to wait this long to update! I've been sick for the past 2 weeks and going to bed at like 8 or 9 at night. Hence, the lack of late night writing sessions and posting chapters the next afternoon. Good News: I'm feeling better now. Better news: You get a new, longer chapter!**

…**and yes, some of you managed to guess who the mysterious voice belonged to!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Booth, Brennan, and Angela's heads all turned towards the voice. All of their jaws hit the floor.

Out of the corner of her eye, Angela saw Booth and Brennan's cheeks rouge once again. She, however, stood beaming.

"Are you proud of my work, Doctor?" asked Angela cheerfully.

Meanwhile Hodgins, Zach and Cam were in the blue as to who this man was.

Zach leaned over and whispered in Hodgins' ear. "Do we know him?"

Hodgins tilted his head in thought. "Hmm. British accent, crooked nose, superior air about him… quite the character. No. I would remember him if we did," he decided.

Booth attempted and explanation, though it didn't quite come out the way he wanted it to. He was too busy desperately trying to make his loincloth look like it had more material to it.

"It's G… uhh, Gordon Gor – I mean… uh… Dr. Wyatt, the psychologist

who analyzed me when…"

"When you shot the ice-cream truck," finished Cam.

"_This_ is the guy who _shrunk_ you when you shot the clown??" asked Hodgins.

"Not a _real_ clown!" Booth protested.

Both Brennan and Angela began to speak, but it was done for them.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Wyatt. Gordon Gordon Wyatt at your service. Ahh… I don't believe we've met. You are…?"

Brennan made the introduction. "This is Dr. Hodgins, Dr. Addy, and Dr. Saroyan," she stated.

"_You're _the guy who told Angela _not_ to move in with me??" he practically yelled, re-turning several heads in the diner.

"Well yes, Dr. Hodgins, I am," Wyatt started. "Now," her turned to the rest of the group, brows furrowed. "May I inquire as to you appearances?"

"_That_," Angela stepped forward. "Would be _my_ handiwork, Doc."

"But why?" he asked.

Angela sighed. "It's Halloween, which I've explained to them several times today. I brought all of them costumes," she grinned. "Costumes for all."

"Well, they don't look very comfortable, now, _do_ they Miss. Montenegro?" asked Wyatt.

"That's just something they'll have to deal with for today," she started. "Mind if we join you for lunch?"

"No, no. Not at all, I suppose," he said as he shifted farther into the semi-circle booth, allowing room for the others. "Have a seat."

Booth protested. "Wait a sec, Doc. You don't have permission to _shrink _my _squints._ Talk, good. Shrink, bad."

"No, no Mr. G-man. Or should I say Tarzan? Don't fret. I _do_ plan on letting them remain their normal sizes."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Everyone had ordered their food and they were waiting for it to arrive.

"I'm going to the bathroom," announced Booth. "Be back in a sec."

Several seconds after Booth was out of sight, Wyatt followed suit.

"I believe I'll make a trip to the restroom as well," he said. "Excuse me, young sir."

Zach slid out of the booth in order to let Wyatt get by.

"Back in a jiffy, no doubt."

When his retreating figure was out of sight as well, the squints immediately broke into conversation.

"That man intimidates me," whispered Zach uncomfortably.

Hodgins scoffed. "Puh-_lease_. I see right through his 'smart' act. He's just another government dog."

"Hodgins, he works for the FBI!" pointed out Brennan. "He deserves as much respect from us as we give Booth."

"No. Booth catches killers, fights crime. _Doctor_ Wyatt's job is just to lie to people and tell them things that will get them back on the job as soon as possible. _That's _his main objective." Growled Hodgins.

Angela chuckled. Jack _had_ always had a problem with authority.

Cam chimed in. "I think he seems like a very intelligent man. I kinda like him."

Hodgins threw her a glare.

"Booth has told me that he never wanted the doctor to meet the rest of you. Something about him trying too hard to use psychology on you all…" she trailed off.

"Well, honey. It worked for you, Booth and me. What do Hodgins, Zach, and Cam have to lose?" asked Angela.

"I don't need a psychologist."

It had come out of all three out of their mouths in chorus.

"Jeez, fine. Nobody's gonna _make_ you talk to him," defended Angela. "What's taking them so long?"

Booth flushed the toilet and re-adjusted his loincloth. Sighing, he opened the stall door.

"WHOA!" he stumbled backwards and had to grab hold of the toilet paper dispenser and stall wall to keep himself from falling back into the toilet bowl.

Booth had opened the door to find Wyatt filling the doorway, looking at Booth scrutinizingly.

"Jesus, Doc! A little warning, and some space would be nice!" he said angrily. "Uhh, can ya move aside so I can get out of this stall?" he added.

"Agent Booth." Wyatt stepped back so Booth could barely squeeze by.

"Uhh, yeah Doc?" Booth replied, growing nervous and slipping through the small space Wyatt had allowed him.

"What exactly is your intention today, Agent?"

"What do you mean my _intention_?" asked Booth.

Wyatt responded by shifting his eyes downward to Booth's loincloth.

"I didn't pick this out! Angela told you herself that all this was _her_idea!" cried Booth.

"But Agent Booth," Wyatt took several steps towards Booth, causing him to back uncomfortably into a corner. "Could you not have simply _refused_ to wear it? It's hardly appropriate attire for a government man to wear out in public."

"B-but D-Doc," Booth wriggled in unease at the way Wyatt had him pinned in the corner, unable to move anywhere. "Could you uhh, m-maybe back up…." he trailed off as he looked back up at Wyatt and saw that he had no say in his current situation.

Wyatt didn't allow him to speak any further. "Not you intention then, hmm? Then what, may I ask, was your purpose with the way you were gazing at Dr. Brennan as you all entered the doorway? I _do_ believe I recall you telling me you had no feeling for her? Surely you can explain that, Agent?"

Booth stammered, trying to find an excuse, but managed to find no whole words he could get out. Wyatt was the one man he knew who could daunt him and make him this nervous.

"Well since you seem to have no response, I shall rejoin your team. They'll be wondering where we've run off to. But do _not_ make the mistake of thinking that you have avoided this conversation. It will be continued."

He turned and strode out of the room.

When the door closed behind him, Booth let out a groan and slid down the wall to the floor.

'_Why does he have to _do_ that?' _he asked himself. _'Bones looking like that is hard enough to handle with out Gordon Gordon shrinking me about it. He's one of the only people I know that can actually make me feel that uncomfortable.'_

It would be interesting to see where the rest of the day would lead.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my first ever fanfic, so please go easy. Heck, it's my first piece of writing that's not for school, period. Don't go too easy, though. I dunno, do what you want! I will be adding more soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, or any other fictional characters mentioned**

**throughout the story.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: A few of you said you didn't think that Wyatt would behave the way he did. If you read it and really imagine Gordon saying the words, with his accent, and facial expression, I'm sure you'll realize he wasn't being mean, just himself. All-knowing, and commanding Booth's attention :)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wyatt rejoined the rest of the team, followed by Booth a moment later. Soon after that, the waitress brought everyone their meals and they finished their lunches in silence.

Wyatt was the first to part.

"Nice seeing you Dr. Brennan, Miss Montenegro. And nice meeting the rest of you," he said. I'm afraid I must be going, I've got a schedule."

Before making his exit, he turned to Booth. "See you at our next appointment, Agent."

Booth nodded goodbye and was relieved to see the persistent Englishman go.

………………

Back at the lab, Brennan and Angela were in Brennan's office.

"So…" Angela began excitedly. "I haven't had a chance to talk to you about Booth's costume. You like?" she beamed.

'_Oh, god.' _"Sure, Ange. You picked really great costumes for everyone," Brennan replied, trying to work her way around her friend's _real_ question.

"I _know_ that, Brennan," stated Angela. "I'm not asking you if you like my taste in costumes. I'm asking you what you thought about _Booth's._"

"I know, Angela. To answer your question, yeah, I like it. Tarzan suits him very well."

Angela rolled her eyes, yet again. "You _know_ what I _mean,_" Angela got right to the point this time. "Enough eye-candy for you?"

Brennan was forced to look up from her desk. "Uh, Ange, I _told_ you, Booth and I don't have a relationship like that. Although I _will_ admit he's structures very well, he and I just don't have a relationship like that! He's my partner. Work relationships and personal relationships are not meant to coincide."

"Okay, Honey, whatever you say. Sooner or later I _will_ get you two to admit you are _madly_ in love with each other," Angela grinned.

'_That may happen sooner than you think.' _Thought Brennan.

With that, Booth walked into her office.

"Bones, we need to finish the paperwork on this last case."

"Yeah, okay, Booth," Brennan agreed.

She got up, grabbed the case files, and walked past Booth and Angela out the door.

Booth began to follow her, but Angela had other plans for him.

"Hold on there, Bub. We haven't talked yet." She said, preparing to set him up for the same speech she had just put Brennan through.

"Umm, about what?" Booth asked impatiently, glancing after his partners receding figure.

"Brennan's costume," Angela stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Angela," Booth began nervously. "I have work to do. Bones is waiting." He turned again to walk out the door, but Angela's next question stopped in his tracks.

"Waiting to work on the case, or waiting for you to work on _her?_" She smiled one of her classic I'm-up-to-no-good smiles.

Booth slowly rotated in his spot, turning to face Angela once again. "What?"

"C'mon, admit it. You think she looks _hot_."

"What makes you think that?" Booth played dumb, but he knew Angela was basically psychic when it cam to this stuff. _'How many people are going to say this to me today?" _he asked himself.

"Let me give you a little advice, Jungle Man. Stop beating around the bush. Tell Brennan your feelings for her,"

"Yeah…" Booth said quietly.

Angela had to bite her lip to stop herself from squealing. "So you _admit_ it???" she asked excitedly. "You _do_ have feelings for her?"

Booth suddenly realized his mistake. "Angela, I didn't _say_ that!"

"But you may as well have," she ignored his protests. "I'll let you do what you want to do… for now. I've got to run. Hodgins and I have planned ourselves a little… _dessert._"

Booth had fallen into thought, and seemed to have missed Angela's innuendo.

"Oh," Angela added. "And while you were still in the restroom, Dr. Wyatt gave the rest of us his card. I expect he'll be getting some calls."

With that it was Angela's turn to make her exit.

Booth slapped a hand to his forehead and dragged it down his face.

'_I'm going to have to talk this out with Bones sooner rather than later. Oh god,'_

he realized as he went to join his partner and finish up the paperwork.

………………

While waiting for Booth to came and help her finish the paperwork, Brennan had been doing some thinking of her own.

'_Angela has always been suggestive of Booth and me taking our relationship to a more intimate level…what if she's right?'_

Brennan gave herself a mental slap and tried to refocus.

'_Maybe I _do_ have feelings for Booth. But if I admitted that to him, and he didn't feel the same way, it could destroy our working relationship.'_

Brennan couldn't believe she was thinking like that. How long had she felt a little something more towards Booth? And why did it take until he was dressed in a _Tarzan_ outfit for her to realize it?

"Bones!"

Booth strode over to the table where Brennan was sitting.

"I'm tired of waiting for ya, Bones. Lets just get this paperwork done, so we can go back to my place and order a pizza or something, huh?" he smiled his classic Booth charm smile.

Brennan nodded and grinned, and they began their work.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Mega BB relationship plot coming soon, guys! The next chapter will be on Zach, Cam, and Hodgins time with Wyatt, but after that….


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my first ever fanfic, so please go easy. Heck, it's my first piece of writing that's not for school, period. Don't go too easy, though. I dunno, do what you want! I will be adding more soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, or any other fictional characters mentioned** **throughout the story.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews, guys! They make me feel so good, and inspired to keep on going. The juicy parts are coming!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Zach sat staring at the card Wyatt had given him at the diner. He didn't think he needed therapy. Why call, then? To have some sort of friendly chat?

Despite himself, Zach picked up the phone and dialed the number on the card.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Wyatt speaking."

"Uh, hi Doctor, It's Dr. Addy. Uh, you can call me Zach. Everyone else does."

"Ah, yes, from the Jeffersonian. How may I be of your assistance?" asked Wyatt.

Zach didn't really know the answer to the question he had just been asked. "Uh, well, you have me your card…."

"So you wish to schedule and appointment, then? Well my boy, if you're up to it, I can meet you at the Jeffersonian's cafeteria in about an hour. Sounds good, does it?" said Wyatt.

"Uh, yeah. I'll see you then, then," choked a surprised Zach as he hung up the phone.

………………………….

Exactly one hour later, Zach and Gordon were sitting having a discussion in the cafeteria.

"So," Gordon began. "Why is it you wish to speak to me?" he asked.

"I don't _know_," stated Zach. I consider myself very emotionally stable. I suppose I figured you _wanted_ me to call you, you gave me your card," he pointed out.

"Yes, yes. I have no objection to starting the conversation _myself_. With a question."

"Okay…" Zach sounded skeptical.

"Why is it that when you're around agent Booth, you give the impression of being very quiet and timid, when in fact it doesn't seem to me that it is your true personality. It's as if you're sort of… _cowering_ in his dominant presence."

Zach didn't know where this was leading. He responded by choosing his words carefully. "Well, Booth is a very respectable man. I sort of look up to him," he pointed out. "Plus we have this silent bond thing going on…" he added half to himself.

"Well Dr. Addy, if he respected you back, it wouldn't seem as much like he constantly _bullies_ you around, now, would it?

"No… I supposed not," considered Zach.

"Then why, pray tell, do you allow his pushy demeanor and attitude towards you to continue, hmm?"

Zach offered no coherent response.

Gordon got up to leave.

"Well, Dr. Addy…''

"Call me Zach."

"I know we've not met long, but I've got another appointment. I suggest you reflect on your relationship with agent Booth, and get back to me."

With that Wyatt walked towards the elevator, leaving Zach alone at his table in the cafeteria, surprised at the short length of their meeting and the abruptness of Wyatt's departure.

Wyatt had someone else he needed to meet.

………………………

Wyatt knocked on the door to Cam's office. She opened it and they said a friendly hello to each other.

"So, Dr. Saroyan. I must say you are the last person I expected would put that phone number on my card to use, at least right away. What was it you wished to talk to me about?"

"More like ask your opinion on something," corrected Cam, fiddling with her pointed tail.

"Do go on then," encouraged Wyatt.

"Well…" Cam hesitated. "DoyouthinkDr.Brennanlikesme?"

She hadn't meant it to come out so rushed and immature sounding. Cam looked up at Wyatt to find him regarding her with raised eyebrows.

"It's just that I'm not used to working with someone so closely when I really don't even know where I stand with them or what their opinion is of me."

Wyatt now furrowed his brows. "But Dr. Saroyan, truly you don't think I know what's going on in Dr. Brennan's mind?"

"Well, no…" was Cam's reply.

"Well what makes you think she had reason to hold anything against you in the first place?" demanded Wyatt?

"It could be me being picked for this job instead of her. Oh, or… I guess… it could be me and Booth's relationship…"

"Yes, what about it?" asked Wyatt.

"Well, Booth and me used to date, but, uhh, we decided that we shouldn't mix work and play…" she trailed off.

"Ah, so _you're_ afraid that Dr. Brennan is holding a grudge against you because she's _jealous_ of what you and Booth had? Well I must say that Dr. Brennan doesn't seem to me like the jealous type."

"Yes, me neither," Cam agreed. "But I just can't tell with her."

"Here's my opinion," Wyatt surmised. "You and Doctor Brennan need to have you _own_ little chat. Simply talk to her a bit. You shall see that with a little coaxing you may be able to get her true feelings to emerge."

"Yes, I supposed you're right," agreed Cam.

"Ah, well make sure you arrange to talk to her, then. Call and set up another schedule with me whenever you're ready, Dr. Saroyan."

Having been at the Jeffersonian for a shorter amount of time than he had anticipated, Wyatt decided to pay a little visit to a certain bug and slime specialist before leaving the premises.

………………………

Hodgins was bent over a microscope having just recently returned from his rendezvous with Angela when Wyatt quietly approached him.

Hodgins didn't seem to notice him, so Wyatt cleared him throat, perhaps a little more noisily than necessary, causing Hodgins to jump and spun around.

"Dude! You can't just sneak up on a guy like that when he's closely studying a sample of formica from a bone scraping of a limbo case!" pointed out Hodgins.

"Did I give you a fright? Surely it wasn't my intention, Dr. Hodgins. Do you have a moment to spare?" asked Wyatt.

Hodgins, not being a fan of psychiatry _or_ Wyatt, agreed, but reluctantly.

"Fine. But only a minute, I have work to finish, ya know."

"Yes, yes of course. I'll be brief. Let me get on with it then," started Wyatt.

He leaned against a nearby empty autopsy table and Hodgins plopped down into a chair, waiting. He _really_ hated this guy.

"Dr, Hodgins," began Wyatt. "I've come to the conclusion that you don't think highly of me. I would like to inquire as to why that is "

"Are you _serious_, man? You really don't know?"

Wyatt shrugged.

"Dude. You told the love of my life _not_ to move in with me. You prolonged the _advancement_ of our relationship. AND I just dint like therapy in general. It seems that Dr. Brennan had influenced me somewhat dealing with that subject," snapped Hodgins.

"Ah, I see. Well Dr. Hodgins, I'm sorry you felt hat way. _I_ feel, though, that I must inform you that I _did_ tell your Miss Montenegro I wasn't to be treated as some sort of psychic consultant. She didn't _have_ to listen to me. She acted on her _own_ accord."

Hodgins wasn't convinced. "Hey, Doc, even if that _was_ the truth, you still pushed her in the general direction."

The two sat looking at each other. Hodgins finally ushered Wyatt out of his work area.

"I have to get back to work," he said.

"As do I, Dr. Hodgins. As do I. Ta for now, then."

Hodgins went back to his microscope. "Ta," he grumbled to himself. "Puh-LEASE."

………………………

Meanwhile, Booth and Brennan were still doing paperwork. Granted, Booth hadn't been completely focused on the task at hand. Jeffersonian workers had been striding past for the last two hours in costume, carrying decorations, and talking excitedly.

"Hmmm," thought Booth aloud. "Must be for tonight's Halloween faculty costume party."

"Mmm," mumbled Brennan as she filled out yet another form on the case.

"Ya going, Bones?" Booth asked.

"No."

"Wh- Bones! Of course you are! _I'm_ going for god's sake, and I don't even _work_ here!"

"I have _things_ to do, Booth," replied Brennan. "The limbo cases have been piling up and Zach can't handle them all on his own."

Though she acted as if she didn't care about the party, Brennan wanted nothing more that that moment then to dance to _The Monster Mash_ with Tarzan here. It wasn't her first choice for Halloween music, but it was the only song she remembered dancing to on Halloween during her childhood.

Booth knew he could convince Brennan to take the night off if he used his most convincing charm smile. He flashed said smile her direction.

"C'mon, Bones! I'll be your escort. The party starts in less than an hour."

Brennan really _did_ have a lot of work to do, and she knew she should be doing it. Putting it off wouldn't do any good in the long run. Despite these thoughts, that darn smile made her want to melt in his arms every time he flashed it. Oh well. She would take the night off, and come in early the next few days to catch up on the limbo cases.

The French maid then allowed herself to be led off of the platform by Tarzan, and they went to meet up with Batman, Robin, and the Devil in the lounge area before heading to the party.

……………………………………………………………….

A/N: Next chapter: Halloween party! There will be drinks, dancing, and who knows… maybe even a little romance.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is my first ever fanfic, so please go easy. Heck, it's my first piece of writing that's not for school, period. Don't go too easy, though. I dunno, do what you want! I will be adding more soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, or any other fictional characters mentioned** **throughout the story.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews, guys! They make me feel so good, and inspired to keep on going. The juicy parts are coming!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shortly after Booth and Brennan had arrived in the lounge an excited bunch of chattering squints joined them. Hodgins was currently prepping Zach for their duo act as Batman and Robin at the party.

"Now what I'm saying is, you can't just act like Zach. You have to be _Robin_, man! Be my sidekick!" Hodgins was explaining.

"But how could I possibly be prepared! I wasn't informed of what I would be dressing up as until this morning! Normally when presented with a challenge like this I would start gathering my thoughts and making plans at least a week in advance, maybe two! Doing research on that character at the very least!" Zach protested.

"Dude," Hodgins was getting exasperated. "It doesn't take much effort," he spat. "Don't be a wimp, don't use big words and act all smart. Ya gotta be _heroic_ and _powerful_!" After some consideration he added another of his thoughts "Well, you _are_ just a sidekick so don't go _too_ overboard."

Zach was looking discouraged. "But Hodgins-"

"AHH," he roared in frustration. "You know what, Zach? It would be better if you just didn't talk when we're together, okay? Let me be the main man. You just stand there, and look like a sidekick."

It was easy to see that the two were getting increasingly worked up, so Cam intervened.

"Whoa boys, settle down. The last thing we need is for Booth and Dr. Brennan to be conducting an investigation about a murder that happened right here in the Jeffersonian!" she pointed out.

With that Angela took the initiative to start a conversation that involved the whole group.

"Now," she began. "I expect us all to have the time of our lives at this party. This is the first Halloween party at the Jeffersonian, and I planned it to be a good one."

Everyone whose heads weren't previously directed towards Angela snapped in her direction.

"_You_ planned it to be a good one?" Booth repeated.

Angela grinned. "Yes. _I _planned it. Along with the help of the other staff and a couple of bribes for the custodians to stay late and clean up after us."

"Did you know about this, Dr. Saroyan?" asked Zach.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I didn't think it would really make a difference who helped plan the party as long as we all had fun."

"You're right. It doesn't make a difference, and we _will_ have fun," Angela assured everyone. "We only have about five minutes 'til it starts, lets head downstairs."

…………………….

Booth was silently brooding as he followed the gang downstairs. Now that he knew Angela had planned the costumes _and_ the party, it was painfully obvious she was trying to get himself and Brennan to hook up.

Booth was determined not to let anything happen. He had to prove to Angela that their relationship was strictly professional. Yes, Bones _did_ look HOT- eh, good, in that costume, but hopefully he could demonstrate enough self control to keep himself from doing anything stupid.

……………………….

Brennan headed downstairs with all of her co-workers in silence. Why hadn't Angela told her that she was planning this party? Now that she thought about it her best friend _had_ seemed busier than usual these past couple weeks. Brennan had just assumed she was working.

Her thoughts strayed to the man currently walking beside her. Was Angela trying to get something to happen between her and Booth? True, most of Angela's inferences went over her head, but Brennan never found it hard _later_ to think about the words that had come out of her friend's mouth and understand that she was again just hinting towards a possible not-so-partnerish partnership between her and Booth.

Brennan's stubbornness caused her to decide that she would have to prove yet again to Angela that she had plenty of self-control. Nothing had ever happened between her and Booth except for maybe a few unnecessary hugs, and this forensic anthropologist was convinced it was going to stay that way. At least tonight. Besides, Brennan hadn't a clue to what Booth felt towards her. He may not even be interested in the least. Maybe when he saw her in her costume for the first time this morning he had thought she wasn't fit to satisfy his biological urges. Which was fine with her, uh, maybe, because they had previously agreed that relationships within the work place were dangerous during certain cases, and would distract them from their responsibilities. Though Hodgins and Angela seemed to be handling it well…

…………………….

The music grew significantly louder as they approached the empty rooms of the basement turned Halloween themed. They all began to notice the festive decorations and the combination of humorously and scarily dressed Jeffersonian employees and a few family members.

As Angela stood admiring her handiwork Brennan had to shout over the combination of spooky music, techno music, the occasional slow songs, and, well, dirty _rap_ music for her words to be heard.

"_Let's grab a table over there so we can put our stuff down!" _

Booth, Cam, Zach and Hodgins nodded in silent agreement. Angela however, being Angela, seemed to forget her friends were there and headed straight to the middle of the dance floor.

……………………..

It had been about a half hour, and Booth couldn't help but shake his head. They had been sitting just chatting, and no one had gotten up to dance. Normally he would have pulled his date right out to the dance floor, but seeing as he didn't have one, he was trying to demonstrate self restraint and resist from asking his Bones to dance.

Then out of nowhere, Zach jumped up out of his seat and followed a zombie bride that had just walked by.

"Who's that?" Booth leaned over and asked Hodgins.

"Oh, that's Jessica from down in the morgue. Zach's had his eye on her for a while," he replied. "Good luck to the kid."

"Huh," Booth chuckled.

"Well dude, I'm not gonna let him have more fun than me," Hodgins decided. He turned to Cam and asked her for a dance.

To Brennan's surprise Cam agreed, and Batman and the Devil walked off in the direction of the louder music.

"Shouldn't he be going to find _Angela_?" Brennan asked Booth. They were the only ones left at the table.

"No, Bones. They can dance with other people. Their relationship is stable enough for them to be able to have fun without each other."

"But she's his _boss_," she pointed out.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious."

"I don't know what that means, Booth. I'm no captain…"

"It means that it's okay for them to be unprofessional, at least for tonight. It's a Halloween party."

As soon as the words left Booth's mouth both partners simultaneously realized that the same concept could be applied to the two of them. Now each of them was just to figure out how they could have fun while still not giving Angela any reason to be overly excited.

Before either of them could suggest anything, said Bunny was waltzing over.

"C'mon, you two. You're not allowed to be wallflowers any more. Not at _this_ party."

They both looked hot. They both wanted to dance with each other. And not like they had a couple years back while working on a case involving one very small town and some very eager males. Not regular dancing, _dirty_ dancing. She may not be able to get them to admit it out loud, but actions always spoke louder than words.

Before either of the partners knew it they were being less led and more pulled to the dance floor by Angela. She didn't let go until they were well into the depths of the dancing crowd with no visible means of escape.

"See ya!" She bounced away and left Booth and Brennan standing awkwardly and getting pushed closer and closer together by the dancing crowd.

"Uhh, well now…" Booth choked out.

"I think we are going to have to dance now, Booth. It seems Angela hasn't given us a choice," Brennan proclaimed as she observed their surroundings. Her eyebrows raised slightly as she saw what looked like the Yeti and Little Bo Peep getting a little too close for comfort.

"Yeah, Bones, I guess you're right," Booth swallowed as he help out his hand to pull her closer and tried to put on his best charm smile.

……………………………………………………

**A/N: ****SPOILER WARNING FOR EPISODE 5 OF SEASON 3 (SLIGHT):****This fanfic WILL be finished before the actual Halloween episode (I'm a lot less busy with school work at the moment), ****END POLIER WARNING: ****but my chapters seem to be getting much longer and too spaced apart. Would you guys rather have super long chapters less frequently or shorter chapters every couple of days? I think I may end up shortening them and adding a new one every two or so days…**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is my first ever fanfic, so please go easy. Heck, it's my first piece of writing that's not for school, period. Don't go too easy, though. I dunno, do what you want! I will be adding more soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, or any other fictional characters mentioned** **throughout the story. Or types of alcohol, or music in this chapter…**

**A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews, guys! They make me feel so good, and inspired to keep on going. The juicy parts are coming!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Booth continued to pull Brennan closer, but to her dismay, instead of turning her around, began to just _dance_. He was being too respectful. They both wanted to have fun, but this wasn't it. Neither of them were sure they would be able to do that with Angela in the back of their heads all night.

For the time being they just danced with the people around them in one big group, though they were trying to be not too obvious about the fact that they were focused on watching each other.

Brennan was again openly admiring the outstanding definition of Booth's muscles. He must seriously spend _hours_ working out. She was also slowly becoming aware that other women around her were doing just the same thing, and she became ridiculously jealous. She wanted to show them all that he would be _her_ dancing partner tonight. Just not yet.

Once again Booth eyes had taken on minds of their own. They were once again roaming up and down her curves, drinking in the mere sight of her. It was amazing how badly he wanted to just grab her and pull her up against him, but he didn't dare. Not just yet.

He then began to feel awkward, like they were at an immature eighth grade dance where people were afraid to ask their crushes to dance. The fact that the DJ was currently playing _The Monster Mash_ probably wasn't helping.

"Bones. HEY, BONES!" Booth yelled over the noise.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Wanna go get somethin' to drink?"

"Sure!

"WHAT?"

"I said SURE!"

They separately worked their ways out of the crowd and towards the bar. Angela really had put a lot of the Jeffersonian's money into this. They were serving _everything_. You name it, it was in a bottle behind the bartender.

"What do you want, Bones? A beer?" Booth asked.

Brennan was about to nod her head in agreement, then thought back to a conversation she and Angela had had a while back about different drinks. Angela was telling her all about the many different concoctions of her college days. Brennan's mind then drifted to a conversation she'd had with Booth. He had blamed her for not understanding the concept of getting drunk.

Brennan suddenly became aware of the fact that Booth was staring at her, waiting for a reply. She then turned to the bartender.

"Can we have a couple of shots, please?"

Booth tried to hide his surprised expression. Bones almost _never_ had anything other than beer and the occasional glass of red wine.

"What's your poison?" the bartender asked.

Brennan opened her mouth to pick a drink, but being unfamiliar with the many different types available, drew up a blank.

"Make it green apple Smirnoff," Booth interjected.

Okay. So he had chosen for her. "Green apple, Booth?"

"Yes, Bones. I don't want you to get really drunk, I don't think you could handle much of the strong stuff."

"What?! Booth you have no idea what my tolerance to alcohol is. I bet I can even drink more than you!"

Booth grinned from ear to ear. _Here _we go. A nice opportunity to get loose. "Oh it's on, Bones. It is _on_," Booth challenged. He then turned back to the bartender. "Leave the bottle on the bar.'

Brennan stood speechless, but she wasn't about to refuse his challenge. The bartender brought them their shot glasses, and Booth poured them their first round.

"Okay, Bones. We'll take one shot every two minutes, and see who can last the longest without falling over. On the count of three-"

"I'm not going to fall over Booth. That would be foolish," she then finished his counting for him. "One, two, three!"

It was bottoms up and they both raised their first shots to their mouths.

"One, two, three!"

…………

After a few minutes they had only had three shots. Booth felt perfectly fine, he had barely begun to approach his limit, He could go a lot farther, and he just didn't know if his partner could handle it. Despite what _she_ thought, he figured she had a fairly low tolerance and if she knew what was good for her, she would want to stop before long.

Booth could see that Brennan, however, was already slightly tipsy.

She was about to count down again as the DJ put on one of her favorite rap song. Brennan had always loved music, and to her, anthropologically speaking, rap was a very cultural genre.

The song playing was "Shake" by the Ying Yang twins.

"Oh! Booth we _have_ to dance to this song!!" she cried excitedly.

Yep. She was tipsy, and not quite her normal self. Brennan was very logical and it would take her more than just a few shots to _completely _lose her sense of judgment, so Booth figured he wouldn't _technically_ be taking advantage of her _or_ doing anything wrong if they danced now. He knew this song too, and had been waiting for a dance. He hadn't seen Angela around recently, either.

Interrupting Booth's thoughts, Brennan forgot all about the next shot and grabbed his hand. It was _her_ turn to pull him into the center of the dance floor.

When they got there Booth whispered in Bones's ear. "Dance with me Bones," he grinned.

…………………..

Brennan was about to count down again for their fourth shot, but then she heard the DJ out on her favorite rap song. It was "Shake" by the Ying Yang twins.

She glanced at Booth and quickly evaluated how the alcohol was affecting him. He was tipsy, but not drunk. He figured he was used to drinking and wouldn't be _too_ affected just yet. Angela was nowhere to be seen, so she figured it was safe to ask him for a dance.

"Booth we _have_ to dance to this song!!" she exclaimed.

Brennan then grabbed his hand and led him back to the dance floor, abandoning their green apple Smirnoff.

When they got there she felt Booth, who was still behind her though they were still holding hands, move closer to her back and whisper in her ear.

"Dance with me Bones."

Good thing Angela had been teaching her a few good moves.

…………….

Brennan turned around to face Booth momentarily and met his huge grin with one of her own. They were going to take advantage of this opportunity to have fun. Finally they had the chance to dance together after an hour and a half of waiting around.

They wasted no more time as Booth turned Brennan back around and pulled her close to him. They began rocking back and forth to the beat of the music, leaving no space between their bodies. Everywhere they made contact heat and energy flowed through their bodies.

Brennan got excited when she realized that he favorite part of the song, the chorus, was coming up.

_Let's ride let's go_

_Get loose get crunk get drunk get blowed._

_That's right let's roll._

_MIA ATL fo sho!_

Angela had taught her one special move that she found she was surprisingly good at.

"_It's difficult to explain." _Angela had told her at first_. "You have to pull back your arms- no up by your shoulders. At the same time, push out your ass and your chest. Then push your arms forward as you bring your chest back and sort of thrust forward with your ass this time. That's it. Only much faster. _There_ you go, sweetie. You'll knock 'em dead with this one. But make sure you do it to the beat of the music, and you have to find the song with the _perfect_ beat for it to work."_

Brennan hadn't really understood what Angela meant at the time, but after she had gone home Brennan did indeed find that perfect song. This one was it.

The chorus would come right… _now_.

_Shake shake just shake shake_

_Just shake shake_

_Just shake chica shake shake_

_Shake shake just shake shake_

_Just shake shake_

_Just shake chica shake shake…_

Right as the music hit that part of the song, she couldn't resist that one favorite move.

It wasn't something Booth would imagine her doing, not in a million years. Bones in this setting _at all_ was just weird, but he certainly couldn't complain. He saw her turn to face him and his jaw almost detached from his face it fell so far down.

Brennan loved Booth's reaction to her move. It was clear this was something Angela had obviously taught her to impress Booth, she realized that now.

………………….

As the chorus finished he looked back up at him and grinned, then turned back around so her ass was pressed against his groin once again. She reached her hand behind her and grabbed Booth's hips, pulling him in even closer.

Their contact was more intense this time than before, and took in a sharp intake of breath, shocked at her forwardness. _'It's just a dance, we're just dancing. Just dancing, and we're just partners.' _Booth had to bite back a groan. _'But _partners_ don't dance like this.'_

It wasn't working. Booth was already gritting his teeth, trying his best to keep _little_ Booth down. It wasn't working.

Brennan was confused for a moment as she felt Booth grab her waist and turn her around, pushing her away from him slightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Uh, nothing Bones, uh… What do you say we go grab a bottle of water and cool down a bit, huh?"

Brennan shrugged. "Okay."

Booth felt a sense of relief wash over him as she turned towards the concessions table that had all of the non-alcoholic drinks on it. She hadn't noticed his, uhh… excitement.

……………..

Hodgins was still standing with _his_ mouth open. He had spotted Booth and Brennan come onto the dance floor and began walking over to join them when he saw Brennan, well, shake all she had. It was _definitely_ not something he thought he would see the respectable Dr. Brennan doing. Not in _this_ millennium.

He _did_ notice Booth's nervous demeanor as he had spun Brennan around and led her off the dance floor. He laughed to himself and shook his head.

'_I know _that_ feeling. Jesus, Booth. What have you gotten yourself into?' _Hodgins was still grinning.

He figured it was now safe to join them, and headed their way. _'Good thing Angie wasn't with me just now, she would have squealed _so_ loud…'_

A/N: WOW. So much for shorter chapters!!! This one is the longest yet? That dance floor scene was difficult to write, and every way I did it it sounded wrong for some reason. Did you guys think it was okay? It didn't sound awkward. That particular move is one of _my_ favorites and I don't really know how to describe it :P

By the way, if you don't know "Shake" by the Ying Yang twins you should listen to it. You'll get the scene more.


	11. Chapter 11

**T****his is my first ever fanfic, so please go easy. Heck, it's my first piece of writing that's not for school, period. Don't go too easy, though. I dunno, do what you want! I will be adding more soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, or any other fictional characters mentioned** **throughout the story. Or types of alcohol, or music in this chapter…**

**A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews, guys! They make me feel so good, and inspired to keep on going. The juicy parts are here!!!**

…………………………………………………………

Booth poured a glass of punch and handed it to his partner, then got one for himself.

"Well, that was fun," Brennan managed to say nonchalantly, despite the fact that she needed a very cold shower, and a fully dressed Booth standing in front of her.

"Yeah, Bones…" Booth replied. "You were getting pretty into it…"

"Well I _told_ you that was my favorite song to dance to, Booth," she grinned.

"Yeah, you weren't kidding," he gulped, then glanced down at the remnants of his reaction to her seductive moves.

……………

Both partners were rather pleased with themselves. They had danced, and had fun and let loose while avoiding the eyes of the ever persistent Angela.

"How's it going?"

Booth and Brennan looked up from their punch to see Hodgins standing in front of them. He was absolutely _beaming_.

"Fine man, you?" Booth asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hodgins opened his mouth to respond but instead ended up in a fit of giggles, unaware his colleagues were staring at him as if he had just told them his craziest conspiracy theory.

"Did you just _giggle_, Hodgins?" Booth asked, this time with both eyebrows raised.

"Uh, naw I just wh…" Hodgins began laughing again before he could finish his thoughts.

Brennan leaned over towards Booth. "Is he _drunk_?"

Hodgins overheard her question and forced himself to stop laughing. "No, Dr. Brennan, I'm not. I haven't been to the bar to grind- I mean, er, _get_ anything to drink."

Booth suddenly turned crimson all over again. He had caught Hodgins' slip-of-the-lip, and realized that _he_ had probably seen the dancing.

He then quickly changed the subject. "So how was your dance with Cam?"

"Fine, ya know. It didn't last long because Angela cut in after a bit and Cam walked off with Jeremy from the museum."

Brennan, obviously oblivious to the fact that Hodgins had witnessed her and Booth's little display off affection, spotted Angela in the crowd.

"I see Angela, I'm gonna go and talk with her."

………………

Angela turned her head as Brennan tapped her shoulder.

"Sweetie! How's the party? Great, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, Ange, it's been fun," came Brennan's response.

"Did you and Booth dance after I pulled you out of your chairs?" she asked excitedly.

"No, Angela, we didn't…" Brennan knew she was always horrible at lying to her best friend.

"Oooh, you _did_, didn't you??" Angela squealed. Her face then changed to one of dawning realization. "Brennan, right after I pulled you and Booth to the dance floor, they played 'Shake.'"

"Yes, they did. We uh, just danced."

"Oh, don't lie to me Sweetie! You did that favorite move I tough you, didn't you?!" she bounced.

Brennan realized she had said too much, and quickly mumbled an excuse to walk away from Angela. This topic was avoidable, at least for now.

………………

Booth watched as Brennan walked away, then turned back to Hodgins and found himself being stared at knowingly.

"What, Hodgins?"

"Dude, you two _danced_."

"Yeah, so what?" Booth was beginning to regret not having his gun with which to threaten Hodgins if he went any further.

"I _saw_ her, man. And I also saw the look on your face when you made her stop. I _know_ that look," he grinned wickedly.

At this point, Booth was _really_ missing his gun.

"Yeah, Hodgins, look. I'd appreciate it if this little incident stayed between you, Bones, and me. Okay?" Booth pleaded. "_Don't_ tell Angela."

"Dude, if your talking about _my_ Angela, I bet she already knew before even _you_ did."

…………………

The rest of the party passed without major incident, and most of the guests had gone. The only people remaining were Booth, the squint squad, a few stragglers, and the custodians.

"Congratulations, Angela," Cam began. "You organized a great party."

"I know, right?" grinned the happy artist. "You guys can leave, you don't have to stick around. Hodgins is giving me a ride home in just a few."

"And me!" reminded Zach. He still lived in Hodgins pool house, with no license and no car.

Booth, Cam and Brennan decided it was indeed time for them to leave. They said their goodnights, and headed for their cars.

……………………

Brennan hit panic mode when she arrived at her usual parking spot and her car was nowhere to be found. Then she heard a voice calling her from across the parking lot.

"Bones!" yelled Booth. "I gave you a ride this morning, remember?!"

Realization hit and Brennan headed towards where they had parked this morning.

"Then I need a ride home, Booth," she pointed out.

They both got into his SUV. Booth couldn't help but notice how her maid skirt slid up even farther as she sat down, and he began to lose himself in thoughts of her beauty. Such long, slender legs…

Brennan tapped Booth on his bare bicep, and electricity flowed between their bodies.

Booth was jerked back to reality, and looked down at his arm. Brennan had yet to remove her hand. She was admiring his fantastic muscles, thinking about how good they felt to her touch.

She soon snapped herself out if it. "Um, you can drive now, Booth."

"Yeah," he murmured, but still didn't start the car.

Before she knew what was happening, Brennan found her lips under heavy attack.

…………………………….

A/N: CLIFFHANGERR!!! Did you like it? Only one or two more chapter to go, all before Tuesday night!


	12. Chapter 12

**This is my first ever fanfic, so please go easy. Heck, it's my first piece of writing that's not for school, period. Don't go too easy, though. I dunno, do what you want! I will be adding more soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, or any other fictional characters mentioned** **throughout the story. But if I did, well lets just say Booth would own a lot less clothing…**

**A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews, guys! They make me feel so good, and inspired me to finish. **

**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Brennan didn't react at first, but when she had gotten a better realization of what was happening, quickly snapped her head back and away from Booth, and away from his tasty lips.

"Booth!" she cried in shock.

Booth was instantly ashamed of his demonstration of inability to keep his lips to himself, and rushed to apologize.

"Geez, Bones- I'm sorry! That was way out of line-"

Brennan interrupted him. "I have to go, Booth."

She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car, briskly walking away. Booth was close on her heels.

…………………

Why was he following her? She didn't need this right now, it was most definitely crossing the line they had ever so delicately placed between them over their past two years as partners.

And yet, she wanted it. Normally Brennan was not someone who just denied herself her needs, but her head was screaming at her to get away, _now_. Her heart however, didn't seem to agree.

………………….

Booth was repeatedly cursing himself struggled to keep pace with his partner. How could he have been so _stupid_ and done something like that? He had just kissed _Bones_!

Now she would probably separate herself from him. She would stop going out into the field with him, and maybe even – just the thought of it sent shivers down his spine – assign _Zach_ as his forensic anthropologist!

Booth's head told him he had crossed the line, despite the fact that his heart had like it, and wanted more. Wanted to kiss her, touch her. Hold her in his arms and nev- Ooof!

…………………...

Brennan had stopped so abruptly in her tracks and spun around to face Booth that she caused him to smack into her so hard that they both hit the pavement.

He lay on top of her with his eyes closed, and was instantly reminded of a time not too long ago when he had been in this same predicament. Only this time, no bomb scare.

"Geez Bones!" A little warning next time you're gonna stop like that!" he grunted as he began to roll off of her. "You okay?"

Before he managed to push himself off of her, Brennan quickly grabbed him by the back of the head, pulled him back to her, and gave him back a delayed, passionate kiss.

This time neither partner held back, and before they knew it their tongues were roaming each other's mouths and they both let a gentle moan and a sigh or two escape their lips. Neither wanted to stop.

Booth however, knew better. "Bones are you sure you want this? Us?" he asked before allowing thing to go any further.

Brennan responded by giving him another kiss.

"Okay Bones, but we can't stay here in the middle of the parking lot. Imagine the headlines," he mused.

Brennan wrapped her legs around his waist and a low moan escaped from the back of Booth's throat. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and allowed herself to be pulled up with him with barely any struggle.

Booth carried her off back to the SUV, their lips never parting the whole way.

…………………

It was the next morning and the team was still scheduled to be at the Jeffersonian bright and early. They were all at least an hour late, and arrived back in their usual work garb. There was only one of them who hadn't arrived yet.

'_How disappointing.' _Thought Angela Montenegro as she strolled in to the Medico-Legal lab at the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington, D.C. and looked around. _'I was hoping my favorite pair would play hooky today…'_

Angela walked to the lab platform where Booth, Brennan, Cam, Zach and Hodgins had gotten back to work.

"Good, Angela!" You're finally here. Look, you have to come with Bones and me to talk to a witness," Booth stated.

Angela gave him a questioning look. "Why me?"

"Because he claims to have seen the victim's murderer running away from the scene, but doesn't know his name. Cullen wants a sketch."

"Alright then," she agreed. "Let's go."

………………….

Booth and Brennan hopped into the front seats of Booth's FBI SUV, and waited for Angela to jump in the back; she didn't. She remained standing outside, holding the door open. The look on her face was one of momentary confusion.

"Angela!" Booth called impatiently. "Chop chop! We're late!"

Angela still remained where she was, causing both Brennan and Booth to turn around to see what was taking her so long.

She had a grin plastered on her face, and one eyebrow raised.

"What is it, Ange?" Brennan asked, wanting to get going.

Angela responded by reaching over and picking up something black, lacey, and that had ties. This caused both partners to gasp and exchange nervous glances. Angela turned towards them with a mock-innocent look in her eyes.

"But Brennan sweetie, where's the rest?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: TAADAAA! The end! Did you like it? I really hope you liked it. Raving last chapter reviews and overall thoughts on how you like the story are _desperately_ needed! You wouldn't want me to feel the whole story was underappreciated, now, would you?


End file.
